Teddy Bear
by RedBeautySkimmonsFTW
Summary: Imagine Person A of your OTP really getting attached by how warm Person B makes the bed when they fall asleep together/cuddle so when Person B comes home from some trip Person A yells at them because their bed was so cold


"I'll only be gone a few days." Skye promised, pulling Jemma closer as her fingers gently traced a pattern up and down the biochemists arm.

Jemma sighed, cuddling closer. "A few days, a few minutes, a few seconds." she stated, her hand sliding under Skye's shirt, resting against the warm skin of her stomach. "It's all the same torture when you're not here."

Skye smiled and placed a small kiss on the top of Jemma's head. "I'll be back before you know it."

Jemma released a small huff. Her eyes were growing heavy and she could feel herself drifting off. It was always so easy to do when she was with Skye. Falling asleep was not an issue. The warmth of her girlfriends body. The gentleness of her touch. All things Jemma craved when she was ready for sleep. It helped. She needed it. She needed Skye to make her comfortable and safe.

She shifted, sliding her arm around Skye's waist. Her leg draped over Skye's. "I won't be able to sleep without you." She yawned as she fought to keep her eyes closed. "You're so warm and-" Another yawn escaped her lips. "-cuddly."

Skye chuckled lightly and made a face. "So, what? I'm like a teddy bear?"

Jemma nodded wearily. "You're my teddy bear."

Those were the last words Jemma uttered before drifting off to sleep with her arm wrapped securely around her hackers middle.

Skye smiled again and brought her hand up to stroke Jemma's soft hair. "I'll miss you too, babe." she whispered, placing another small kiss to Jemma's forehead before drifting off to sleep as well.

* * *

Jemma couldn't concentrate.

The longer she stared into the microscope, the blurrier things became. Organisms that were supposed to be apart were meshing and jelling together. She leaned back, closing her eyes, and bringing her hand to massage the back of her neck. She sighed, rolling her neck as she pressed on the sore muscles trying to alleviate the growing tension.

She hadn't slept properly in days. Her body ached. She had yelled at Fitz at least three times in the last hour. She was a mess. A tired, angry, easily aggravated mess.

"Jemma?"

The sound of her name being called with such caution made her eyes open. She leaned forward in her chair and turned slowly to face Fitz. "What?" she grumbled, her eyes widening for a brief moment as she tried to focus on the man walking toward her.

Fitz took a cautious step forward, wringing his hands together. "Listen, Jemma, perhaps you should try and get some sleep." he suggested, stopping in mid step when Jemma's eyes narrowed at him. "You've been rather cranky since Skye left and, maybe, sleep would help." He released a nervous chuckle. "She'll be home in two days. You probably want to rest up for the big welcome home celebration I'm sure you two will-"

"Sex, Fitz? Honestly! Is that all you men think about?"

Fitz found himself stammering over his words. "N-no! I was- I mean you and Skye- You tend to-"

Jemma was out of her chair before she even realized her legs had started moving. "Oh, sod off, Fitz." She pushed passed him roughly as she made her way toward the door. "I'm going to bed."

Fitz watched her go, raising his hand sheepishly. "Sleep well, Jemma!" he called out after her. His jaw slacked and his eyes widened. "I hardly think that gesture was necessary!" He shook his head and huffed turning back to his work.

* * *

Jemma walked down the narrow hall toward her pod. She sighed, feeling badly for the way she spoke to Fitz. She made a mental note to apologize once she's rested. It wasn't his fault her bed was suddenly so uncomfortable. So cold and empty. It definitely had nothing to do with Fitz.

Jemma waited, rather impatiently, for her pod door to slide open. Once it did, she took a step forward to enter and immediately stumbled back in surprise. Skye was sitting on her mattress, legs crossed, and a huge smile on her face.

"Skye?"

"Surprise!" she greeted, quickly jumping off of the mattress. She hurried toward Jemma, wrapping her arms around the biochemist. "I missed you, babe!"

"Surprise!? That's all you have to say to me!?" Jemma snapped before she could stop herself. She shifted her way free from Skye's hug and took a step back.

"I, uh.." Skye's brow furrowed in confusion. "Did I do something wrong?"

"You left!" Jemma took off her lab coat and tossed it at Skye.

The hacker ducked quickly feeling the lab coat graze her back. "Woah, Jemma!" She held up her hands defensively. "You know I had to no choice on the whole leaving thing and-" She paused, placing her hands on her hips as she watched Jemma pace the tiny space. "What is with you?"

The biochemist released a small growl as she continued to pace, muttering to herself. "You left me here, alone, in that-that-" She waved her hand at the mattress behind Skye. "Uncomfortable bed!"

Skye raised an eyebrow and glanced back at the bed. "Uncomfortable?" She returned her attention to Jemma. "Since when?"

"Since always!" Jemma stopped her pacing and stood strong in front of her girlfriend. "It's cold and lumpy and I haven't slept in days!" She raised her finger and poked Skye roughly in the shoulder. "And I blame you!"

Skye placed her hand over the place that was stinging due to Jemma's forceful finger. "Okay, first, ow." She stook a step closer, tilting her head slightly, her eyes narrowing as she studied Jemma's face. "Second, I think I'm pretty sure I know what your problem is." She took hold of Jemma's wrist and pulled her closer.

Jemma struggled, her feet dragging against the floor. "No, I'm mad at you!"

"No, you're not. You're just tired." Skye sat down on the bed, pulling Jemma down with her until the biochemist was straddling her lap. She held her in place, flashing her perfect smile. "I know how to fix this."

Jemma narrowed her eyes. "Don't think flashing that little smile of yours is going-"

When Skye's lips pressed against hers, all thoughts and words were lost. Jemma released a small squeak before her hands rested on the sides of Skye's face and she kissed her back. Skye pressed her fingers into Jemma's sides, squeezing gently as their kiss deepened. Her smile broke through their kiss at the sound of Jemma's light moan.

Skye slowly pulled back, her lips still hovering close to Jemma's as her eyes danced over her girlfriend's tired features. "You just need your teddy bear." she whispered, shifting their position so Jemma was laying on her back. The hacker wrapped her arms around her and cuddled close. "Bed's not so uncomfortable now, is it?"

Jemma sighed. Her cheeks flushed, ashamed of her behavior just a short time ago. "I supposed not." she muttered, her eye lids suddenly growing heavy.

Skye smiled, brushing Jemma's hair from her face as pressing her lips close to Jemma's ear. "Now get some sleep." She ran her fingers gently through her girlfriends. "You're super mean when you're cranky." She chuckled lightly when Jemma gave her arm a very weak slap.

"I just missed you..." Jemma muttered before her eyes slowly shut and her breathing became steady signaling she had drifted off to sleep.

"I missed you too." Skye replied, pressing a small kiss to Jemma's cheek then cuddled closer to join her in sleep...


End file.
